sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known by his alias Dr. Eggman, is an evil human scientist and dictator and the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, whose primary ambition is to conquer the world and reshape it into the Eggman Empire. With the aid of his Egg Army, Badnik Horde, and airships, Dr. Eggman has time and time again proven a formidable foe and persistent force, despite his constant losses at the hands of his most hated enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his many allies. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning Mobini into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Appearance During his service to the Kingdom of Acorn, Eggman had a round torso and wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots, and mirrored pince-nez sunglasses. In the present day, Eggman remained obese but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both tinted glasses and goggles as headwear, through his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. History Past Dr. Eggman was born as Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of the brilliant scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik. In childhood, Robotnik looked up to his grandfather as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist. However, at some point he became obsessed with the idea of the entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Robotnik started his career as a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nation. It was not long before a fellow coworker of his, Dr. Julian Snively, stumbled across his plans for world domination. Not wanting to let it slip out, Eggman bribed him into becoming his chief mechanic. Early schemes and conquests With help from the royal wizard, Walter Naugus, Dr. Robotnik became the royal adviser of King Nigel Acorn, the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. He claimed that the United Federation was launching an invasion against the kingdom, but it was all a ruse created by him and Naugus to prepare an army of robots to aid in their takeover of Mobotropolis. Thanks to his "contributions", Robotnik was granted full access to the kingdom's resources, which assisted in his conquest to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct his super-weapon: the Death Egg. After conquering Mobotropolis, he banished King Acorn and Naugus to the Special Zone, and was able to establish his Eggman Empire. Sonic the Hedgehog However, a young Sonic the Hedgehog would begin foiling the plans of Dr. Robotnik (now giving himself the alias "Dr. Eggman"), and later joining him were the group of heroes would later be become known as the Freedom Fighters, who would end his rule over Mobotropolis and soon after free King Acorn. Eggman however had still managed to create a powerful empire for himself and was able to use it to spread his evil ambitions across the globe but would continually come into conflict with his mortal adversary Sonic and his allies each time. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Some time after this, he launched his first Death Egg, only to have it be thwarted time and again by Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Later, Eggman would construct the incredibly lethal Metal Sonic, who he used to kidnap a young Amy Rose and seize control of Little Planet. Once again, he was defeated by Sonic, who not only rescued Amy, but liberated Little Planet and outmatched Metal Sonic in a race. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)/Tails' Skypatrol An attempt of Eggman's to eliminate Sonic following his loss of Mobotropolis involved the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad and a "captured" Breezie the Hedgehog. Breezie fed information to Eggman that allowed him to deploy robots against Sonic such as the original Silver Sonic. In return, Eggman would reward Breezie in such a way as to insure her financial security. Sonic eventually faced off against Dr. Eggman in the Egg Storm Chamber, where Eggman held Tails captive. However, the Naugus twins, Walter and Wendy, arrived nearby seeking revenge on both Eggman and Sonic. Eggman let Tails go free in an attempt to keep Sonic from chasing after him while Eggman fled before the twins could find him. However, he was intercepted and trapped in crystal by the twins before he could escape, and Sonic caught up with him moments later, only to be trapped in crystal himself by Wendy. In the end, the twins were defeated, and both Sonic and Eggman were set free. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles This was despite his briefly tricking Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angel Island, and gaining control of the Master Emerald. Sonic: Mega Drive Mega Drive Eggman later hatched a plan to search the Eastwatch Islands for the Ancient Gears to run his new super-weapon, the Mega Drive. Needing the Master Emerald to power the Mega Drive, Eggman tricked Knuckles into believing Sonic had gone on a rampage with the Chaos Emeralds. Agreeing to let Eggman watch the Master Emerald, who he had believed had cleaned up his act, Knuckles waited to ambush Sonic in the Cascade Temple Zone under the orders of Eggman. With the Master Emerald secured, Eggman went to search for the Ancient Gears. Finding the first in Green Seaside Zone, Eggman encountered Sonic and Tails, who defeated him and took the Ancient Gear along with freeing captured Mobini, with Eggman fleeing. Eggman later met Sonic, Tails, and Amy in Flower Park Zone, where he lost another Ancient and more captured Mobini to the heroes. Eggman then fled to Cascade Temple Zone, where the heroes helped Knuckles realize that Eggman had once again tricked him. While Eggman ambushed the four when they formed a team, he was beaten again and lost another Ancient Gear and more Mobini to them. The Next Level After fleeing to Glitter Peak Zone, Eggman met the four heroes again and suffered another defeat at their hands. After losing another Ancient Gear, Eggman fled to Haunted Depths Zone, where he encountered Sonic by himself, who had split up from his friends. After losing another battle and another Ancient Gear to his nemesis, Eggman fled to Eruption Ruin Zone. He reused a more deadly version of the trap sprung by Knuckles in Cascade Temple Zone, but was unable to stop the reunited heroes. Fleeing on foot to a new machine, Eggman challenged the group once more, but was bested again. After losing another Ancient Gear, Metal Sonic swooped in to steal the five Ancient Gears that Tails had as well as kidnap Amy. Both Eggman and Metal Sonic then fled to Eggman's newest flying fortress. While devising a list of demands in exchange for Amy, Eggman was interrupted by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles when they located him. After handing over their Ancient Gear in exchange for Amy thinking that Eggman did not have the last one, the team realized that Metal Sonic had the last Ancient Gear inside of it. After the three defeated Metal Sonic and saved Amy, Eggman and Metal Sonic fled to Eggman's deep sea base directly under the fortress. Overdrive Knuckles' Chaotix Dr. Eggman later launched an operation on Isolated Island that was thwarted by the Chaotix, resulting in numerous Badniks being left on the island. Another creation of his was the computer virus Phage, who despite her abilities apparently disappointed Eggman severely. Her fear of Eggman's wrath later prompted an attempt to retake Isolated Island and Dr. Ellidy's research for Eggman. At some point in time, Dr. Eggman and his forces invaded Lupe the Wolf's village. Sonic, Sally Acorn and Antoine D'Coolette came to her aid, and Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman while Antoine defended Sally and Lupe. Using the terrain of the Thunder Plains Zone to his advantage, Sonic lead the evil dictator into a lightning bolt, destroying the doctor's vehicle and sending him fleeing while his hated nemesis mocked his name. Personality Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is misanthropic, xenophobic, and a passionate technophile. Meeting the criteria of a classic sociopath, Eggman cares for no-one apart from himself and his machines. He will happily stab anyone in the back and use them for his personal gain without thinking about it twice. He is the ruthless and megalomaniacal ruler of the Eggman Empire. He is a power-hungry tyrant who believes that his superior intellect makes him the rightful ruler of the world, a view which makes him incredibly arrogant and gives him a psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to not just rule over the planet, but over the entire universe as well. Eggman is a strict man of science and technology, and has little care for the environment, magic, plant life or other living creatures, preferring to have his territories be completely dominated by factories and machinery with no sign of natural elements. His ultimate goal is to turn the world into his ideal robotic empire which he has dubbed "Eggmanland" and is determined to cause as much chaos and destruction to achieve this goal. He is a manipulative individual who will do whatever it takes to further his plans and will gladly take control over the minds of Mobians, Humans or even divine beings against their will all for the sake of achieving his goals without caring about the harm he does to them or the world. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself and his machinery with utmost pride; the only other individual Eggman has ever admired is his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, whose life would play a major role in influencing Eggman's views. Eggman has no problem boasting about his superior intellect and mastery of science, often making long-winded proclamations about his superiority and looking down on anyone who would disagree. While Eggman's overly prideful views are the core parts of his personality, they are also his greatest weakness, as they cause him to become far too overconfident and arrogant when facing those who challenge his attempts at world domination and it usually leads to his downfall. Eggman's psychotic mentality makes him a very dangerous man, but it also seems to make him somewhat eccentric and he often acts like an immature and short-tempered blowhard, especially when things do not go his way. Nonetheless, he is still a cruel and conniving individual under the right circumstances, and when he has complete control over the situation, and his plans go accordingly he prefers to toy with his enemies rather than finish them off from the start, but this arrogance as mentioned before is what usually leads to his own downfall. Eggman has a peculiar fascination with the word "Egg", having given himself the name "Eggman" and giving many of his creations egg-themed names and appearances, such as the Egg Fleet, the Egg Pawns, the Death Egg and the Egg Mobile. According to Breezie, Eggman hates the idea of his robots fighting each other. Powers and abilities Eggman is a brilliant scientist and inventor with an IQ of 300 whose mastery of technology knows no bounds, able to create machines that can cause mass destruction or harness the power of nature and the divine itself. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots and mechs he's created for his numerous world domination attempts, some of which he has been able to build and program in only a matter of hours. He is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs, robots and vehicles in difficult battles with Sonic. His most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes, however even when successful his plans usually meet with failure due to Sonic and his friends and Eggman's own arrogant overconfidence. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies *Orbot *Cubot *Egg Army **Egg Bosses ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Lord Mordred Hood ***Tundra the Walrus ***Cassia the Pronghorn ***Clove the Pronghorn ***Thunderbolt the Chinchilla ***Nephthys the Vulture ***Battle Lord Kukku XV ***Akhlut the Orca ***Abyss the Squid ***Conquering Storm ***Maw the Thylacine ***Wendy Naugus **Phage **Witchcarters ***Falke Wulf ***Bearenger the Grizzly ***Carrotia the Rabbit **Badnik Horde ***E-100 Series ***Metal Sonic ***Badnik Horde Commanders *Shadow the Hedgehog (formerly) *Rouge the Bat (formerly) *Eggman Nega (formerly) *Deadly Six (formerly) Neutral *Breezie the Hedgehog *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bean the Dynamite **Bark the Polar Bear *Babylon Rogues (formerly) Enemies *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters ***Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Rotor the Walrus ***Sally Acorn ***Bunnie D'Coolette ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Team Rose ****Amy Rose ****Cream the Rabbit ****Cheese the Chao ****Big the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *G.U.N. **Team Dark ***Shadow the Hedgehog ***E-123 Omega ***Rouge the Bat *Eggman Nega *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Walter Naugus *Deadly Six Gallery Dr. Eggman Classic 5.png|Classic Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman Boom 2014.png|His Sonic Boom Zone counterpart Dr. Eggman Egg Mobile UCG.png|Eggman's Egg Mobile See also * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Eggman Empire Category:Robotnik family Category:Inventors Category:G.U.N.